Generally, bag dispensers available to consumers in grocery stores for items such as produce, confectionary, etc. are tailored to bags made by a particular manufacturer. Once the manufacturer or the brand of bag is decided upon, the bag dispensers are customized for that particular brand or manufacturer and generally become permanent fixtures in the stores. If the brand or manufacturer is changed, the bag dispensers have to be replaced or modified to be able to be used with the incoming brand. What is needed in the art is a type of bag dispenser that can accommodate different brands/types of bags or one which is easily modifiable to do so.